Shinji Hirako/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: '''Like all Shinigami and Arrancar, Shinji is able to fly, or more specifically leviate. '''Master Swordsman: Shinji is implied to be a powerful combatant, being a Shinigami captain and the unofficial leader among the Visored. At one point, when Shinji begins to fight against Ichigo Kurosaki, the other Visored mention that Ichigo is foolish to battle Shinji, proven by the fact that Shinji is not taking the battle seriously (albeit Ichigo was also holding back, because he was trying to suppress his inner Hollow). Shinji is also able to hold off Mashiro Kuna during her Hollowfication without releasing his sword, though it took some effort. He was also able to fend off Kaname Tōsen while also trying to resist his Hollowfication. Shinji takes on the 6th Espada, maintaining his calm in the face of the destruction Grimmjow brought to the battle and pushing the Espada back with little effort, using only his Hollow mask and his swordsmanship skill. Shunpo Expert: Shinji excels in Shunpo. His skill is great enough to easily outmaneuver Grimmjow, the sixth Espada. As a captain, even before he became a Visored, he was the first to arrive to save Hiyori, even when Lisa had a head-start and all the other captains left later at the same time. Shinji is also very quick at close-range. During his assault on Aizen, he is able to perceive and dodge Tōsen's sneak attack while sustaining only a small scratch above his left eye. Keen Intellect: Despite his childish attitude at times, Shinji has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. During his initial tenure as captain of the 5th Division, he was able to see through Aizen's deceptions and some of his illusions. Aizen himself admitted to be intimidated by Shinji's cunning. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain, he has an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, Shinji possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His spiritual pressure is said to be monstrous. Kido Practitioner: While never used in battle, Shinji has shown enough proficiency in this skill to, without warning, put Ichigo into a dream state and break Aizen's illusions. Zanpakutō Sakanade (逆撫, Counter Stroke): In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The hilt and sheath are red, and its guard is shaped like an hourglass. *'Shikai': The release command is "Collapse" (倒れろ, taorero). In its Shikai state, the pommel becomes a large ring that allows Sakanade to rotate around Shinji's hand without him actually gripping any part of the Zanpakutō. This movement relates to his sword's special ability. The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the cross-guard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the sword's length. :: Shikai Special Ability: Sakanade's Shikai ability creates a Sakasama no Sekai (逆様の世界, Inverted World). When spun, the sword creates a pink mist. Those who smell its pleasant aroma fall subject to an optical illusion. Shinji describes the release technique as something like a trump card. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are reversed. However, it is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. Shinji claims that countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible. No matter how powerful the opponent, even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt, and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power's effect. The effect of the inverted world can be targeted at or neglected from specific opponents, making it ideal for use in group fighting. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities